mirroredmobiusfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Eggman
'-Soon-' History The youngest son in the Kintobor family of the House of Ivo, Julian was belittled and bullied by his older brother Colin, and his parents, who doted on his brother more. He built up his genius, and at the start of the Great War was a brilliant scientist on the Overlander side, but was found to use Overlanders to test his experiments and weaponry. He was tried in court, by his brother, and was sentenced to ten years in prison. He escaped, and became traitor genius for the Mobians, plotting to work his way up the scale and take absolute power for himself, betraying everyone in his way. His former mentor Nate Morgan was slandered and banished, Kodos 'disappeared', and the King Max was banished to the Zone of Silence during Julian's coup. His original plans for takeover involved mechanic implants, but those proved to be unsucessful. According to one view, he stole the plans of Uncle Chuck's Roboticizer, to create his infamous robotic army, far superior to mere cyborgs. Whether he truly created the Roboticizer or not, the events of the coup were still the same. He sent orders for SWATBots to sweep through and round up Mobians for prototype mobile roboticizers, while halting any attempt of resistance. He renamed Mobotropolis to 'Robotropolis' and set about industrializing it. Julian took the name Ivo Robotnik shortly after the coup, in a mockery of his family and heritage. Soon after, though, a challenge would be posed to his reign, in the form of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, led by Princess Sally, but, more importantly, containing his chief enemy Sonic the Hedgehog. The two hated each other at first sight, and set to destroying each other, even if it killed them all. When the original Robotnik died, he was quickly replaced with the insane and over-villainous Robo-Robotnik from another dimension, who took on the tasks rather easily. After an unfortunate nickname, he took on the name 'Eggman' as his new alias, and transformed his empire with a wonderous facelift. In Timeline Beta of Mirrored Mobius, the Eggman Empire surrendered to Scourge's Empire, who outnumbered and outgunned him. He teamed up with G.U.N. as a double agent of sorts, but was then betrayed by Dr. Finitevus, who destroyed his Eggdome. Eggman fled in his Egg Carrier, with 'sensitive' information, and wound up in Holoska. After re-grouping and sending out splinter attacks, he returned to the main game, attacking the G.U.N. base as his first priority, before his plans to continue on to retake New Mobotropolis. However, during his attack on G.U.N., Mecha Robotnik took down the dispensary, inadvertently killing Sonic the Hedgehog. The blame was placed on Eggman, by association, who came out to view the body in a protective android shell. Abilities Dr. Eggman is gifted with an IQ of 300, and a mastery of everything machine. In addition to being a chess grandmaster, he can read binary, and thinks robotics over breakfast. Earlier versions of himself featured the unique ability to drink petrol and motor grease. Affiliations / Relations Colin Jr. Kintobor, a.k.a. Snively Robotnik - to come Hope Kintobor - to come Maria Kintobor - to come Gerald Kintobor - to come Threads that CHARACTER were in -Soon- External Information -Soon-